


Alex meet Alex

by ijedi



Series: Reactions to various episodes in Supergirl [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers Needs a Hug, Alex meets Alex of Earth 1, F/F, Sanvers of Earth 1, alex is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 03:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13650882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijedi/pseuds/ijedi
Summary: After the crossover event, Alex Danvers meets Alex Danvers of Earth 1. The two women spend time with one another, and Alex gets sad upon seeing something she could have had.





	Alex meet Alex

After defeating the evil versions of themselves from Earth X, as well as the Nazi who invaded the city, the whole superhero group was happy. Now finally they could enjoy themselves and take a break, although Legends team, and especially Jax, was very sad due to the loss of Martin Stein.

As Kara, Alex, Oliver, Barry, and Sara were finishing in defeating the remaining invaders, the five friends saw a few black Argus SUV trucks pull up the scene. “Have you called Argus, Oliver?” Barry asked, unsure why Argus forces have arrived.

“Nope, but they can take it from here, since they have more authority to arrest these invaders,” said Oliver by punching yet another fallen enemy in the face.

As the black trucks stopped, Argus soldiers ran out of their vehicles and began to create a perimeter so that any invading forces from Earth X could not escape. Many men and women in uniform grabbed the invaders and pulled them towards the back of the Argus trucks.

“I appreciate your help, Lyla, but we did not need your help,” said Oliver to the person who opened the door of the main Argus vehicle. Only, the person who exited the vehicle wasn’t Lyla.

“How is that possible?” Alex asked, looking at the person now standing in front of them. The group of five heroes saw a woman, who looked just like Alex, and had the same style haircut, with the main difference being that this new Alex was wearing Argus uniform.

“Hello Oliver Queen, I am the new Director of Argus. Thanks for your assistance in stopping those monsters,” said this new Alex.

“You look like me,” said Alex.

“I can see that you are all surprised to see me instead of Lyla Michaels,” said Alex of Earth 1. “My name is Director Alex Danvers of Argus; I became its new Director after Lyla stepped down.”  
Oliver just stared at this new woman. “I don’t trust you,” said Oliver.

“Good. I don’t trust you either, Oliver Queen, but I know that you are very good at what you do. Now step aside and let me do my job,” said Director Alex as she went to instruct her men and women on what to do.

“Shouldn’t we take these soldiers back to their Earth?” Kara asked.

“No, they are in custody of Argus. These men invaded our planet, and thus they will be treated as prisoners here,” said Director Alex, as she ignored Kara and walked away.

Kara kept looking at Alex of Earth 1. “Oh my, I cannot believe I’ve met your doppelganger,” said Kara to her sister.

“You should have seen Barry of Earth 2. He was so funny and awkward,” said Barry, remembering his first trip to Earth 2.

“Right, as if you are not funny and awkward,” said Oliver. He walked towards his motorcycle and drove off.

“Well, I guess I got to run. See you,” said Barry, as he ran away from the group, which now only consisted of three women.

Alex and Sara looked at one another. “This is awkward,” said Alex, looking at the woman she recently slept with.

“Relax Alex, you and I both know that we had a good time,” said Sara.

“Right. I just, my butt hurt,” said Alex. Kara looked at her sister and then at Sara.

“Eww, too much information, too much,” said Kara.

“Hey Supergirl, don’t jump to conclusions. Alex just fell of the bed and hurt her butt. How did you think she hurt it?” Kara blushed. 

“Who knew that Supergirl has such a dirty mind?” Sara teased.

“That’s it, I, oh wait, there is a kitten stuck on a tree,” said Kara, promptly flying away. Sara just laughed.

“Wait, Sara why did you say that my sister had a dirty mind?” Alex was not sure what prompted Kara to leave the scene. Sara smirked, approached Alex and quietly whispered a few words to Alex in her ear. 

Alex’s eyes opened wider. “What?” Alex then blushed and did not want to look at Sara. “Alright, have fun, and remember, you will find someone else with whom you will fall in love and who will also want to have children,” said Sara, leaving Alex standing alone, while the Argus agents were arresting the Nazi soldiers from Earth X.

Alex of Earth 1 saw that Alex was the only person left. “Hey, would you like to talk about anything? I can see that you are tense? Maybe I can help, especially since apparently I am you but from another universe,” said Director Alex.

“I am not sure, well, alright, let’s do it. I could talk to someone who would understand me well, at least I hope you would,” said Alex as the two women began leaving the scene, walking to a nearby café. 

As they entered, Alex smelled some delicious pizza on someone’s table. That smell finally reminded the DEO agent just how hungry she was from fighting all those soldiers, and her successful attempt at rescuing Kara.

“I can see that you like pizza,” said Director Alex, as she called the waiter and ordered a large pizza. “What do you want to drink?”

“Some red wine would be nice,” said Alex as Director Alex raised an eyebrow, and ordered a glass of red wine, while she herself ordered a soda.

“I can see that you can fight, but I don’t know much about you, Alex, I presume Alex Danvers,” said Director Alex.

“Yup, my name is Alex Danvers, I work with my adoptive sister to fight evil aliens at DEO,” said Alex.

“I see. Your fighting skills are impressive, and I can say that you seem to be an even better fighter than I am. I joined Argus a year ago after many heroes saved our world from Dominators. In fact, I was inspired to help others after I saw how various superheroes fought all those aliens. After I joined, I saw that Argus could get shady sometimes, so I tried to persuade former Director Michaels to be more benevolent. And after I proved to be a great Argus agent, I got promoted to be its new Director by Lyla,” said Director Alex.

“Yeah. Many years ago I was a party girl, but J’ohn found and recruited me to the DEO. Later, Supergirl learned of my work, and we began working together,” said Alex, telling about her adventures she experienced with Kara over the last two years.

“You seem close with this Kara,” said Director Alex.

“Wait, you don’t have a Kara on this Earth?” Alex asked.

“No,” said Director Alex. She then saw that a man has entered the café with a little girl, who was likely no older than seven. She had short auburn hair, and familiar dimples on her cheeks.

“Hey Winn,” said Director Alex, as she stood up, walked towards Winn and hugged him.

“You have a daughter? She is adorable,” said Alex. She also stood up. She knew that she has recently seen another version of Winn on Earth X, but this Winn was rather different. He seemed more confident that Winn from her Earth, but was just as friendly as the man she thought of as her younger brother.

“Yup, my little niece is adorable,” said Winn, noticing Alex. “Oh hello there. Wow, and I mean wow. I knew that Alex was fighting evil people from another Earth, but I never thought I would see another Alex from another universe,” said Winn.

“Hi,” said Alex, unsure what to say to this Winn.

“I have so many questions. Does your universe have ice cream? How cool is your technology? Do you have flying cars?” Winn began asking Alex many questions.

“Winn relax, don’t scare Alex from another Earth,” said Director Alex. She then turned to Alex. “As you can see, my little adoptive brother likes science a lot. I mean, I am also kind of a science nerd, but Winn here loves science.”

“Adoptive brother?” Alex asked.

“Yes. After his father went crazy and his mother abandoned him, my parents Eliza and Jeremiah took Winn to live with us, and over time he became my adorable geeky nerd brother,” said Director Alex.

“Hey, I am not adorable,” said Winn as Director Alex looked at him.

“Uncle Winn adorable!” The small girl standing next to him said. Winn smiled. “Hi, I am Jamie, and you look a lot like mama.”

“Your daughter is so cute,” said Alex. “I also want to have a child of my own someday. For some reason, your Jamie reminds me of someone I used to date and planned to marry,” said Alex.

The door to the café opened one more time, as a woman in a police jacket and uniform walked in. “Hey babe,” said the female officer, as she approached Director Alex, hugged her, and kissed her on her lips.

Alex froze in place. “Maggie?”

“Oh cool, Lexie, there is a woman standing here who looks almost like you are!” Maggie said.

“And this woman is my wife Maggie Danvers Sawyer,” said Director Alex.

“Just Danvers, Maggie Danvers, I don’t want my parents name after they threw me out,” said Maggie, hugging Director Alex again, and kissing her on the lips.

“Oh, I love you two so much,” smiled Winn, as he hugged both women.

“Mama! Mommy!” Jamie jumped in the air on her small feet.

Alex did not move at first, and then quickly ran out of the room. “I, I have to go,” said Alex, leaving the café, and ignoring that her pizza order with red wine had arrived.

Thirty minutes later, Alex stood alone in the park, when Director Alex approached her again. “Look Alex, I know I wanted to talk to you, but I haven’t known about Maggie and that she would make such a reaction to you in such a way,” said Director Alex.

Alex just cried. “Maggie was, and still is the love of my life, and we were supposed to marry, but she just didn’t want to be a mother, while I wanted kids, and seeing you with Maggie and Jamie made me remember just how painful I felt when Maggie of my Earth and I broke up.” Alex kept crying.

Director Alex took Alex’s hand and they walked towards a bench, where Director Alex hugged crying Alex. “You will find another person. I am so sorry that you had to see my wife and my daughter, since it obviously showed you the life you could have had, but believe me, you will find another woman who you will love,” said Director Alex.

Alex smiled. She then saw that Kara flew towards her sister, still wearing Supergirl outfit. “Oh, here you are, I was looking all over the city,” said Kara. “Hey,”

“Hello Supergirl,” said Director Alex. “As I understand, you are Alex’s sister,”

“Yup, that’s me,” Kara smiled. “Is there a Kara on this planet too?”

“Not as far as I can tell, and there hasn’t been a Supergirl on this planet,” said Director Alex. “But I can see that you love your sister very much. Take care of her, and help her to get through Alex’s heartbreak.”

“Thank you for your emotional support,” said Alex towards her doppleganger. 

“You are welcome, but don’t forget, you have a loving sister, siblings can help endure even the hardest times, like you are going through now,” said Director Alex.

A small smiled formed on Alex’s lips. “Thanks.”

“Now please excuse me, I still need to finish my job at cleaning this whole mess. Good luck,” said Director Alex, as she left the two Danvers sisters alone.

“And I thought this adventure could not get any stranger, and yet Alex Danvers, another version of me talked and comforted me,” said Alex.

“Life can get strange and weird, but you know what? Pizza and potstickers are waiting us back on our own Earth,” said Kara.

“You forgot red wine, and maybe also Whiskey, possibly even vodka,” said Alex. Kara just smiled as she activated her teleportation device, and the two sisters returned home.

A/N: I wanted to write where Alex would meet another Alex, and then Alex of Earth 1 is happily married with Maggie and has a daughter.


End file.
